


I've Always Favored Red

by zorinagirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Animalistic nature, F/M, Like really only a little, Lydia is all knowing, Marking, PWP, Sex in Derek's loft, Tinsy bit of blood play, Well there's a little plot in there, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorinagirl/pseuds/zorinagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it took was one time. </p><p>~</p><p>"I'm dangerous."<br/>"I know," She replies with a slight curve of her lips. "So am I."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Always Favored Red

**Author's Note:**

> Got in the mood to write porn and I'm in a Pydia phase so.. You get this! Hope you enjoy it. This is my first actual fic that was written specifically for this and not as a RP solo or anything, so any comments would be great!  
> Enjoy!

"I'm dangerous," I tell her, a claw dragging across her collarbone as brilliant blue eyes gaze into emerald green ones. I'm taken by her beauty; so stunning in its uniqueness. Such a young thing, Lydia Martin, and yet her gaze is fixed as one beyond her years.

"I know," She replies with a slight curve of her lips, leaning into the sharp tip of my claw until it breaks the skin and a drop of blood drips down my finger. "So am I."

She says it with such a fierce boldness that stirs something deep inside me, something primal. Its not wise to tease a wolf, and I tell her so. Her lips only curl upward even more.

"Teasing implies that I won't follow through and I fully intend to. You're not getting away, Hale."

When Lydia rakes red painted nails down my abdomen, I'm even more aware of the fact that I'm shirtless and sweaty from the workout she interrupted. I've always been one for words, but in this moment, actions seem like the better option. Lifting my blood tipped claw to her lips, I paint Lydia's lips a deeper red and let out a low, satisfied growl at the sight before I'm pressing my own lips against hers. Such a subtle yet sweet taste with a hint of something spicy. Its a heady taste that I could find myself wrapped up in from the inside out. With my claws still extended, I take full advantage of them and slice through Lydia's sheer top, hearing a gasp of annoyance before she bites down on my lower lip hard enough to have me pulling back with a snap of my teeth.

"That was _expensive_ ," She spits out, though her tone is lacking real anger. I would know; I'm quite familiar with the feeling.

"Don't fuss, Lydia. It barely covered anything anyways." She'd been teasing me with those plump breasts from the minute she walked into the loft, light pink bra easily showing from under the cream colored blouse. The little minx.. Before she can argue, I push her delicate body back until her ass presses up against the edge of the large desk that sits in front of the great, bay windows. With a quick wave of my hand, the contents of the desk go flying to the ground and I lift Lydia onto the flat surface. A hand slinks up to the soft flesh of her neck to grip tight, pressing her onto her back until she's laying before me, spread open in the middle of the room. Its a sight that makes my jeans uncomfortably tight. And she's still half dressed..

"Now who's teasing?" Lydia asks with an impatient huff and I realize I've just been staring at her for the last few seconds. With a smirk, my hands go the waist of my jeans, making quick work of the button and zipper and stepping out of them after they've fallen to the floor. Its been awhile since I've worn boxers, so the surprised widening of Lydia's eyes as she takes in my naked form only makes my smirk grow more devious. Hands slide from Lydia's ankles up, thumbs brushing over the insides of her thighs in such a way that I feel shivers run through her. The following look she gives me hits hard, nearly making me crumble right there. Though she need not ever know that. Lydia needed to think I was in control and I was going to show her so she'd never doubt it.

"Now, what was it you said about teasing? Something to do with following through.." I let my eyes flash electric blue as my hands grab hold of Lydia's thighs and pull her to the edge of the desk, skirt scooting up in the process to show matching pink panties, all lace and sheer, leaving nothing to the imagination. I'm done waiting. In one fluid motion, I tug Lydia's panties to the side and grab my cock, pressing the head between her silky, wet folds to find her wanting entrance. It doesn't take long before I'm sinking deeper inside Lydia, a muffled groan of hers pulling my gaze up to her face. Lydia's hand is between her teeth, blocking out the perfect sounds that I so eagerly want to hear.

"Now Lydia, be a good girl and let me hear you scream," I hear myself say, voice deep in an almost growl as my hips begin to pull back only to slam forward into her over and over until I've set up a slow yet forceful pace. "I'm going to take what I want from you. There's nothing you can do to stop me now, Lydia."

From the almost panicked look on her face, I could swear Lydia was afraid, but her scent hadn't changed from anything but lust and need. I wasn't sure if I was happy about that or not. "I told you I was dangerous," I gasp out, my voice starting to fail me as the pleasure takes over. It seems Lydia's had done so already, since all I can hear from her are moans and breathy half screams as I pound into her drenching pussy. I can't stop myself from leaning over her body and grasping her bra, tugging it down to reveal peaked nipples and perky breasts that shake with each thrust. My mouth instantly begins to ravish the left breast, leaving bite marks and quickly forming bruises on the tender flesh.

"Fuck, you ass," I hear her gasp out, but she pushes herself into my mouth more. She's meeting each and every thrust with an equally rough pace of her own like its a battle between our bodies as they clash together. I feel her hands in my hair, gathering tight handfuls that she tugs on each time her pussy clenches around my cock. She's close. I can feel it in the way her movements stutter like she's chasing her high to completion. It drives me on, pace getting more and more brutal as I too feel my release coming. "I'm close. Fuck, so close, Peter!" Lydia's voice is needy and high, so close to a scream of pleasure. Just a few more thrusts and I feel her quivering around me.

"Yes, that's it. Cum for me, my good girl," I growl out, fangs elongated and eyes blazing as Lydia's body shakes and trembles under mine, her orgasm ripping through her with force. "Peter!" She screams out, finally, and its in that moment, with her pussy basically milking my orgasm out of me, that I feel the base of my cock start to grow, making each thrust that much harder. Soon, I force inside her one last time and find myself locked there, cock pulsing my seed into her core.

"Fuck.. I didn't know.." I mutter, finally coming back to myself enough to realize that I'd knotted her. My gaze flickers to her face to see a flushed and sated look, completely blissed out and not even a little surprised. In fact, Lydia looks rather smug. That's when she whispers huskily, "I did. Why else do you think I let you take control?" With a growl, I press my lips to hers in a forceful kiss. By the time I pull back, she's even more flushed and I brush my thumb over the red tinge of her cheeks, smirking crookedly.

"I've always favored red. I should have known you'd be my mate. My little, red riding hood."

Its then Lydia chooses to clench around my still pulsing cock and reply with a breathy moan, "And you're my big, bad wolf."

What have I gotten myself into?


End file.
